Key To My Heart
by Snowflake1515
Summary: Kim has always loved Jared, but never dreamed one day he would actually love her back. Will the imprinting make Kim finally have her happily ever after with the man of her dreams? Or will those dreams be crushed due to a certain ex who doesn't know what the words "It's over" mean? How far will this ex go to make sure that they don't live happily ever after? Will the ex succeed?
1. Dreaming

**AN~~~ Hey guys! This is my new story about Kim and Jared I've been wanting to release this story for a while now. I'm glad I finally finished this chapter so I can get it out here. :) Anyways review and let me know what you think! I hope you like it!  
**

**Enjoy!~~~**

**DREAMING**

_"I Do"_

_ "And do you Kim Connweller take Jared Cameron to be your lawfully wedded husband, covenanting to be true to him, to love, cherish, and honor him, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, until death do you part?"_

_ "I Do" _

_"By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss th-"_

"Oww!" I was brought out of my day dreams by my bestfriend Alyssa smacking the back of my head. A little to hard if you ask me.

I glared at her smirked expression while the people that turned to see what happened turned back around to listen to the teacher.

"What was that for." I hissed.

"Your doing it again." She stated.

I looked back at the goddess sitting diagonal from me and sighed.

"I can't help it." I said sadness leaking through my voice.

I really can't lord knows I tried. I been in love with him since kindergarten. I tried countless times to get over him. I even went as far as going out on a date with someone else last year to try. Even that back fired the whole night Jared was on my mind.

What was he doing, who he was with, and if he was okay or not. What made matters worse was when Jared walked into the restaurant with Mary his girlfriend at the time. After that I pretended that I was sick and much to my date's relief. We left and I haven't talked to him since.

Alyssa sighed to.

"I know you can't but you got to do something this isn't healthy. You stare at him every chance you get and get crazy ideas in your head that aren't going to happen. Open your eyes Kim. I know I'm sounding harsh but I'm only saying it because I care about you and don't want to see you hurt." She said before returning back to her work.

Wow. That was harsh but like she said she only said it because she cared.

But its true I'm just plain Jane nothing special about me. I have a wide face, that's mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. My nose and mouth are both too broad for traditional beauty. With flat medium length brown hair. There's no way that someone like Jared who is the definition of gorgeous and has a smile that lights up a room would ever want someone like me.

I sighed again just as the bell rang and got up from my seat in a rush to get out of here.

"Kim!"

"Wha- Oof!" I smacked into someone and their things went flying every where.

"Watch where your going" The person growled as I bent down to pick up their things

. "I-I-I'm sorry It was an accident." I stuttered as I hesitantly looked up and handing back the belongings.

I froze once I saw who it was. Jared looked at me with annoyance and slight pity in his eyes.

"Yea just watch it next time." He said before taking off to his next class with his partner in crime Paul.

I stayed frozen in place did that really just happen? Did I really run into Jared and make him drop his things? I groaned and put my hands on my face.

_ 'Way to go Kim now he thinks your a clumsy freak'_

"Kim are you okay? I saw what happened" A familiar voice said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm an idiot" I whispered.

"No your not it was an accident it could have happened to anyone" Alyssa soothed.

"But it didn't it happened to me" Alyssa was just about to say something when I interrupted her.

"I got to get to class I'm going to be late"

With that I turned and made my way to my AP algebra two class and sat down in my seat just as the tarty bell rang. After giving us a little lecture of monomials and handing out a worksheet for us to complete I started zoning out and thinking about what happened last period. Why must the only time that he said more than two words to me it was_ 'watch where your going'_

Oh! I know! Because everything bad has to happen to me.

It's like fate was out to get me. My dad left my mom for some girl half his age after he got her knocked up leaving my mother to care for me and the twins on her own. After he left she became obsessed with her work as a nurse for a hospital in Forks and started working double shifts and when she wasn't at work she'll go down to the bar and drink away the pain that my father caused eleven years ago. Which caused a five year old me to take care of the newborns. I fed and changed them, taught them how to walk and talk, I acted like I was their mother when in truth she was just a person who would say a quick hi or play with them for a couple of minutes before going back to work. I had to miss out on my childhood to take care of my brothers (not that I'm complaining) but over time my mom slowly started to coming around and now shes back to her old self but once every blue moon when she thought no one was looking I'd catch her looking at some old photo albums with an ocean of tissues around her.

"Alright class if you didn't finish your paper finish it for homework the bell is about to ring have a nice day everyone" my teacher Mrs. Carmona said bring me out of my thoughts just then the school bell rang letting everyone know that school was officially over .

I sighed and put the paper that I now have for homework in my backpack along with my binder and pencil. As I walk out of class I spotted Jared with his current girlfriend Oriana. They were in a heavy makeout session in the middle of the hallway. My heart broke slightly at the sight; just like it always did when ever I saw them together.

I quickly turned away and walked out of the building before the tear that threatening to come out had a chance to spill. It was sprinkling which for once I didn't mind. It would disguise my tears that were now freely falling down my cheeks. It hurt seeing them together.

Oriana was the queen bee of our school and Jared was her king. They have been together almost a year now just after he and Mary broke up. Oriana was beautiful she had long dark brown hair that almost reached her waist. She was the perfect shade of tan, one that celebrities pay big bucks to achieve. She had a body that models will kill for with legs that go on for days and a beautiful face that makes me want to put a bag over my head in shame any time I'm in the same room as her.

What I don't get if that she hides most of her beauty under a mask of makeup she definitely doesn't need it. Also the clothes that she wears shouldn't really be considered clothes because they cover absolutely NOTHING up its shocking that the school doesn't make her go home to change everyday. She also had three clones Robyn, Jessica, and Amanda. They follow her every move as if their lives depended on it.

I guess it wasn't that shocking that her and Jared are together like I said before she was the queen and he was the king of our school. He would never want someone as normal and plain as me but I can't help wishing dreaming that someday somehow by some miracle he would feel the same. I sigh as I open the door to my home and say to myself_ "Yea, Keep dreaming Kim"_.

I can't help it I just have this feeling that we are meant to be together. I just know it.

**AN~~~ Well there you have it! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! :)I'm almost done with the second chapter so be sure to check it out once I upload it! :)  
**

**Also if you get the chance be sure to read my story _"STRONG"_ it's a Paul/OC and I'm almost done with it would love to know what you guys have to think about it :) **

**Anyways please REVIEW! :) **


	2. ALL BECAUSE OF A BACKPACK

**WOW! I barely posted the first chapter a few hrs ago and I already have a couple of reviews a follow and a favorite! In the first chapter thank you! So much to KimNJared4ever and idkmybffjill1314! :) It really does mean a lot and it inspires me to update sooner thank you! :)  
**

**AN~~~ Here you go a new chapter! I hope you like it! This one has some drama in it but what kind of story would it be if it didn't? lol anyways be sure to Read and Review to let me know what you think it really means a lot to know what you guys are thinking and how ya'll like the story so far. **

**Anyways ENJOY!**

**ALL BECAUSE OF A BACKPACK**

_*BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*_

A grunt escapes my mouth as I fight back my sleepiness.

_*BEEP*BEEP*_

"Ugh! I'm up I'm up." I reached for my phone besides my bed.

Which the annoying sound was coming out of and quickly dismiss the alarm so it can shut up. I sigh knowing that I need to get up already and start my day. I unwillingly get out of my conformable bed I go to the restroom and do my business and brush my teeth. Once I got out I finished with my daily routine straightening my hair which dried from my shower last night and applied the minimal makeup that I did wear, just eyeliner and mascara nothing more. I don't like wearing more than that I feel like a doll so I just stick to the basics. After I put on my makeup I decided to put on my usual t-shirt and jeans with my pair of Sperry's (hey they match with anything don't judge me) and I headed to the kitchen and see my brothers eating cereal on the bar and my mom drinking her coffee while reading the paper.

"Morning" I greeted.

"Morning" My brothers said at the same time while eating their breakfast so it sounded more like "M-r-ni-g".

I laugh as I shake my head at my brothers greeting.

"Good morning darling I have your bowl ready for you its beside your brothers" my mom said with a smile.

I smile back in return murmuring back a "thank you" as I took a seat next to Michael the youngest out of the twins and started eating my captain crunch.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence just the sound of our spoon hitting the bowl my mother speaks up.

"Alright boys go get your backpacks and meet me in the car and no switching classes anymore both of ya'lls teachers called me yesterday and told me you two switched again. If I get one more call like that you are both grounded. Which means no x-box hear me."

A small laugh escapes my mouth as my brothers say a sad "Yes mam'm" Which earned me a hard look from my mother which shuts me up quickly.

I finish my cereal and put my bowl in the sink when my brothers run back to the living room with my mother already holding the door open for them.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride to school today Kim I'm sure Carlisle won't mind me being a few minutes late." My mom says in a sad pleading tone.

"No its alright mom I can walk its not that far. Take the boys to school you wouldn't want them to be late." I reply.

"Well alright I'll see you later than remember I don't get off of work today till seven so make food for you and the boys" She calls.

I say "okay" and look in the living room to see the lights from her car already shinning through the little window on top on our front door signaling that she left already and didn't hear my reply.

I look at the clock "shit" I curse as I see I'm running a few minutes late.

I run to my room put on my jacket and grab my backpack, swing it on my shoulders grab my phone from its charger then head out the door after locking it.

"Of course" I sigh.

Its raining just my luck. I pull up my hood and leave the protection of my porch and walk into the rain and head for school.

I know what your thinking you had a perfectly good opportunity to get a ride to school so why walk? Well my brothers are ten now so they go to the little elementary school on the outskirts of La Push so it's easier for my mom to take them to school and go straight to work in Forks. I didn't really mind walking the high school wasn't that far from where I live just a little ten minute walk nothing to bad.

A laugh escapes me as I think of what my mom said earlier about my brothers switching classes again. They used to always do it when they were little and apparently still do. Its hard for people to tell them apart normally only my mother and I. The boys have the same facial features, skin tone, and the same medium build body type.

The only thing that really separates them if you notice it is that Ruben has a little birthmark on his right ear while Michael has one on his left ear and if you really wanted to tell them apart you could lift their shirts and see Ruben has an outie belly button and Michael has an inny. My mom had told the boys teachers this over the years to catch them if they tried to switch and apparently it worked. Both boys are smart but Ruben is the more outgoing and loud one while Michael is the quieter of the two but once he opens up he is much like Ruben funny and loud.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" I screamed and turned to see what scared me.

My eyes glared at who it was I hit him on his shoulder.

"Not funny Austin! You scared the crap out of me!" I said to Austin who was also my other bestfriend besides Alyssa.

"HAHAHAHA! Yo- Yo- You should have seen your face!" He laughed whipping away a fake tear.

"What's so funny?" Alyssa asked and looked at my face which was still glaring at Austin and was hers soon changed from confused to understanding.

"He scared you didn't he" She said with a small smile.

"Hell yea I did! Alys you should have seen her face!"

We both rolled our eyes at his antics.

"Come on guys the bell just rang. You heard Mr. Rios yesterday we can't be late anymore" Alyssa said lightly grabbing both of us on our arms and dragging us to our Pre AP Physics class.

We sat at the lab table we shared and waited for class to begin. We were only a few minutes into class when the door open revealing Oriana herself with a half eaten taco in her hand and a drink in the other.

"Oriana class has started what have I told you about being late to my class." Mr. Rios or Coach Rios as he wanted to be referred to as since he was a coach for the boys football team as well as the basketball team.

"And you know the school policy no food in class." He said slightly annoyed at this interruption of the lesson.

"But Coach!" She whined. "I even brought you a taco!"

"I don't want it. No food in class its the schools rules not mine. Please throw it away Miss Copeland."

She huffed as she threw the food away in the trash can and marched to her lab table. I turned back to the paper that I had infront of me when I heard a little gasp.

I turned my head in time to see Oriana trip and steady herself. Her head turned to me.

"YOU! Watch where you keep this filth you call a backpack" She spat as she kicked it to another table and stormed off to her original destination.

I sat there jaw dropped looking at the place my backpack once was.

"Enough Miss Copeland I'm sure Miss Connweller didn't mean to trip you maybe you should watch where you are going" Coach Rios stated.

"WHAT!" She screeched. "Your honestly taking her side! It's her fault her stupid backpack was in the middle of the walk way! Which I believe is a safety hazard and is violating one of the lab rules that you showed on the first day of the year." Oriana argued angeraly.

I gulped. Coach sighed. "I'm sorry Miss Connweller, but Miss Copeland has a point. please be aware of where you leave your belongings."

"Yes sir" I say in a small voice.

"Ha!" Oriana laughs in glee.

"And Miss Copeland you need to watch where you walk and be aware of your surroundings. Now if we are done with this childish behavior I would like to continue with my lesson before I was interrupted." Coach stated while turning back to the smart board and going over today's lab about velocity and time graphs.

I look up and see Oriana giving the look that should have had me dead on the floor. I quickly looked back at the paper which had our instructions for our lab since Coach said from here we're on our own. I spent the rest of class working on the lab with Austin and Alyssa who kept on giving me worried looks as we worked. The entire time I could feel her glare burning a whole at the back of my head but I ignored it.

Finally the bell rang signaling our next class. I waved off a waiting Austin and Alyssa and told them I'll see them later and went and grabbed my backpack which was still where Ori kicked it and put my things away before I basically ran out of the room desperate to get to my next class one where I didn't have her. As I walked out of the class I felt nails dig into my arm I looked to see who caused the pain and saw Oriana with fire in her eyes giving me a death look.

"Look you little bitch you need to watch yourself. Don't EVER make me look like a fool because I'll make you look ten times worse. GOT IT!" She threatened.

I gulped at her intensity and nodded.

"Oh and keep your sad pathetic eyes off of Jared. He's MINE. Don't think I haven't noticed you drooling over him every chance you get. It's pathetic, he even said so. He would never want to go out with someone as plain and normal as you. So do both of us a favor and get over this little crush of yours or else." With one more nail digging grab of my arm she walked away towards the man that was just proven to never want me.

My eyes started to fill with tears and I ran to the nearest restroom to cry my eyes out. The sound of the tardy bell barley registered in my ears. I stayed frozen where I was the tears falling down my face like a waterfall. When she was talking to me it felt like I was getting whipped and everything she said, every word she said, was a new lashing. Stinging. Pain. It stuck with me and I would have these scars from her words for the rest of my life.

'_He said I was pathetic_.' '_he would never want to go out with someone as plain and normal as you. So do us both a favor and get over this little crush of yours..'_

Maybe I should. Maybe this is the wake up call that I need to finally get over Jared Cameron. I needed to get my head out of the clouds. He will never want me and I was going to have to accept that. I was going to have to move on, forget about him. I know its going to be hard but I'm going to do it I swear it.

I Kim Connweller swear I will finally once and for all get over Jared Cameron even if it's the last thing I do.

**AN~~~ Well there you have it the second chapter. We met Oriana who was nice right? Ha yea right! She's keeping our two beloved characters away from each other we cant have that can we? But it looks like for now that she is succeeding in getting what she wants. Can Kim really get over Jared? Or is this another failed attempt? I guess your going to have to keep reading to find out! ;p **

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! :) **


	3. FREE AND HISTORY

**AN~~ Hey guys it's my birthday! WHOO! FINALLY 18! lol Anyways Sorry it took me a little while to update I've been really busy applying to colleges (and getting accepted to every one that I applied to!) and doing financial aid and all that stuff as well as winterguard practices and the boys basketball games (I'm their manager so I go to every game) I've been soo busy but I was determined to get this out to ya'll for my birthday I hope ya'll enjoy it! :)**

**FREE AND HISTORY  
**

"_I don't miss you at all! I don't miss you at all! I'll just tell myself girl forget the past, No time for regrets. No more looking back. I'll forget you more every single day. Every step I take it's getting better!_" I sang as I danced around my room hair brush in hand."_'Cuz I never think about you. I'm better off without you I don't miss you at all!_" I continued, singing along with my I-home, to various objects in my room.

This song described me perfectly. Sure Jared and I never dated, but it still described my feelings for him. Feelings that are now gone. Over the past two weeks I have completely ignored Oriana and Jared. Of course in the beginning I could always feel the constant glares from Ori but I ignored them and I guess she noticed that I never looked at Jared anymore and soon the glares stopped coming.

I was living my life the way I should have been these past few years. Sure at first it was hard to not stare at his gorgeous body in the three classes that I had him in, but I forced myself to pay attention to the teachers or the work that we were assigned.

I started running every day after school around La Push and on the coast of First Beach. It helped a lot in the beginning to get him out of my head and just focus on running the feeling that comes with it to finally be able to feel free. Free of the pain that comes with seeing them together. Free from the worried glances of my two best friends. Free of all the dreams in my head that will never come true. Free of Jared Cameron. And I'll be damned if I ever go back to feeling that bad again.

I fell on my bed with a satisfied sigh as the song ended. I released the hairbrush/ microphone from my hand and looked up at the ceiling. I love the way I've been feeling and acting since I gave up on Jared but there was this feeling deep down in my stomach that was constantly hurting since I made my decision but I normally just shook it off. I accepted that it might always be there as a constant reminder of my first love that will never be fulfilled.

_*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*_ I quickly reached over and turned off the alarm.

I sat up trying to think about when my thinking about how I've been these past few weeks turned into me falling asleep, and shrugged it off and started on my daily rituals. After getting ready and breakfast with my family I soon found myself walking into school with my two best friends.

"Hey Kim I have a question." Alyssa said as we walked into our first period.

"Okay shoot" I stated sitting down in my seat at the lab table.

"Well..." She started.

"I know how you've gotten over Jared and I think I have a way for you to be over him fully."

My eyebrow raised in interest and caution. She took it as a sign to continue.

"Have you ever thought about dating?" She spoke curiosity in her voice.

"No, not really I don't want to worry about boys. Right now I just want to do me and worry about myself. In these past few years the only person that I really thought and cared about was him. I lost myself in a fictional dream and now I need to find out who I am as a person." I answered honestly and determination leaking from my voice.

The bell rang silencing her reply she only had time to give me a look that said _'this conversation isn't over'_ before Coach called the class to order. The bell rang after what seemed like an eternity and I gathered my items and started to walk out the door Alyssa and Austin at tow.

Alyssa spoke as soon as we got out "Good for you I'm glad your taking care of yourself"

"Yea, you have been worrying about others for way to long its your turn to be taken care of now" Austin said with an approving smile.

I smiled back at him and turned to both of them as we said our _'see you laters'_ and walked off to my next class, history.

I walked into the classroom and started towards my table. On my way I noticed that my partners seat was empty and briefly wondered why, they never really missed school. I quickly shook it off not wanting to linger and turned around and started talking to Jacob and Quil I had to do a project with them last year for English and we've been friends since; along with their other friend Embry but he doesn't have this class. We talked briefly like usual then I turned around as announced that class was starting.

After a lecture about the 1920's which the class only started paying attention to when Quil started making funny comments about the 'flappers' and how he 'wished that girls dressed like that today' which earned him eye rolls and glares from some of the girls while the guys hooted in agreement.

The bell finally rang and I picked up my backpack off of the floor and put my things away and as I turned away from the desk and despite how much I didn't want it to it didn't escape my notice that the seat beside me remained empty.

Jared never came.

**AN~~~ I hope you liked it! :) I know it's not much but hey I wanted to update faster for ya'll guys! lol I promise the next one will be way longer! :)  
**

**Be sure to REVIEW and let me know what ya'll think! Think of it as a birthday present ;) **


End file.
